


The Story of Us - Art Masterpost

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Glee, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "The Story of Us" by isdon_isgood9. Cover and divider featuring Veronica, Logan, and Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isdon_isgood9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdon_isgood9/gifts).



For this year's Het Big Bang, I had the chance to make art for isdon_isgood9's wonderful AU Veronica Mars/Glee crossover story ["The Story of Us"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942759). Isdon_isgood9 has a whole series spawning from the concept of Veronica as Kurt Hummel's big sister who has become a famous pop singer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
